Aftermath
by Leafpuff
Summary: A cluster of events taking place during the Plasma Frigade, forces the truth and ideals out of our young heroes. Rakutsu's in denial, (at least at first) and has to choose between his delegative role, and Faitsu. -Corruptedshipping
1. The King's Castle

A/N: Hello, readers! :D So, this fic is, first of all, _not_ an extension of Whi-Two's birthday, but it's still Rakufai, and I actually wrote it sometime ago, amd am posting this because of a request from a friend (well I was about to post it anyway but I did it sooner), and it's pretty long. It's about 7-8 chapters, and this is the first one. It starts kinda in the middle of their journey, and so starts during the events of Plasma Frigade, but I've still added a lot of other changes to it! I hope you enjoy reading this and sorry if I blabbed too much! :p

* * *

 **Aftermath**

 **Chapter 1**

 **The King's Castle**

"Rakutsu-kun? Rakutsu-kun, where are you?" Her calls were repeated over and over again, and for some time, she only heard her echoes, as they bounced back against the endless walls and corridors, that made up the dungeons on the first floor of Lord N's castle.

It was currently being used by Ghetsis, who had ordered Rakutsu to be thrown into the dungeon in chains, after finding out that he was actually a police agent, working undercover to take him and his minions down.

Since the heir of the castle and former Plasma leader had mysteriously disappeared, no one had the courage to stand up to Ghetsis, or foil his dark plans, except...

A handsome, young boy lay inside a small, murky room that had been barred with iron grates. He was leaning against the back of the wall, he had no idea how he was going to get out. His faithful partners, his pokémon, had long been carried away. And surely he knew that even if he managed to escape the confines of the chains that bound him, the guards would be aware of it and immediately carry him back.

As a result, you could tell that he was very surprised when he heard a sudden thud, coming from the left of his jail-like room.

He jerked his head up and saw to his amazement, that the guard in front had dazedly dropped to the floor, sleeping his head off. His jaw dropped and a lot more surprised was he, when he saw Faitsu running towards the bars, and hastily opening them with a key.

Her Mushroom pokemon, Foongus, was perched on her shoulder as always. She hurriedly went towards Rakutsu and eyed him nervously, while kneeling at his side. He was still gazing at her, wide-eyed, but somehow got cut off when she gasped.

"Rakutsu-kun, y-your, d-did you f-fight? You're hurt, and your hands are bleeding!"

"Um, yeah, they did close the chains on me rather harshly when I tried to resist..." He sighed sagely, placing an arm behind his head.

She quickly pulled out some bandages from her bag, which was strung on her shoulder, and gently wiped his wounds with a handkerchief before wrapping them up. After she was done, they looked at each other briefly, and an awkward moment of tension passed.

Rakutsu could see that Faitsu was trembling slightly, and even though her facial features were calm, she was sweating and appared quite unnerved by his terrible condition.

"Faitsu-chan, what're you doing here? He asked with a serious expression on his face, "Your parents have already been kidnapped, which is all the more reason for you to stay away from me. Otherwise, you'll get hurt, or even worse, tortured, for not working for them like they want you to. Do you think I can bear to see you suffer for me?

She winced a little at his words, but didn't step back from her stance.

"I-I know that you are worried Rakutsu-kun, but so am I. They _know_ that the next hero of Truth is one of us. But I know better, you're the one who can really stand up to them, I-I've been nothing but a coward. And I can't leave you here wounded, Rakutsu-kun, not for all the dangers in the world."

He grimaced at that. How could she be so naive? Hadn't she seen that Rakutsu himself had betrayed her once before? Yet when she found out, she was always ready to forgive.

He had worried, frightened, lied and even flirted with her before. Her innocence was unwavering. She was still the sweet, caring girl he'd met up with half a year ago.

He wasn't going to let her be in peril anytime soon, he'd make sure of that.

"Please, don't." He had let his mask of coolness fall, replaced with a pained look. She shook her head, slowly.

No amount of persuasion would let her stray from her decision...

And so it continued. Day after day. Faitsu would constantly appear now and then, sleep-powder all the guards with her Foongus, and come to take care of him.

 **Flashback:**

"Oh my, I forgot!" Said Faitsu as she jumped, and began searching for something in her bag. She came up with a neat, circular box, it was obviously supposed to hold food.

"Rakutsu-kun, I know for a fact that these guards don't give you enough to eat, so please don't deny this." She opened the lid to reveal several Rice cakes, knowing they were his favourite food.

Rakutsu smiled at her, even though he didn't feel remotely hungry. But he knew how stubborn she could be when she wanted, if the earnest look in her eyes was anything to go by.

He lifted his hands, and she stopped him.

"N-no! Your hands are scraped badly, you cannot eat on your own!" She blushed a bit as she put bits of Rice cake in his mouth, and although Rakutsu wouldn't ever admit it, he really liked the feel of her skin against his lips, wondering if he should try wounding his hands more _often..._

 _'Stop!'_ He scolded himself, _'You. Are. An. Officer!'_

 **Flashback ends**

* * *

 ** _To Be Continued..._**

 ** _A/N: Srry if my narration isn't up to scratch, suffering from Writers' block, but it's not my first time, so don't worry! :p_**

 ** _And several chapters were written in advanced, although I have some fixing to do before submitting them._**


	2. Absence is Cold

**Aftermath**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Absence is Cold**

"Stupid hormones." He said to himself when Faitsu wasn't near, as he found himself anticipating on when she would come back again.

He subconsciously paid every detail to Faitsu's remarkably cute appearance, her tiny nose, and her very big, ocean-blue eyes, that threatened to drown him in. Her waist-length, chestnut brown hair that was in tied two donut-shaped buns, their silky tails cascading down her shoulders...

Her eyelashes were naturally curled and beautiful, to say the least. His heart would beat a thousand times louder when he smelled in her sugary, aromatic perfume, as she sat close to him, her head bent as she tended to some of his wounds here and there.

His train of thoughts was broken by a strangely subliminal message he'd received from his sixth sense, he somehow felt as if he'd just heard a pokemon's cry, moreover, he felt sure it was one of _his._

He moved his head and saw Faitsu, already fumbling with the lock of the barred entrance. He smiled amusedly as he noted the object Faitsu had been working with.

Ah, it was _a hairpin. She could easily put her criminal talents to use, if she wanted... but he didn't want her to be that way, again._

She hastily entered through the gates, before stopping and looking steadily at Rakutsu, her hands tightly clutching her bag, as she delivered the news.

"Rakutsu-kun, I've finally figured out a way to get you out of here! Then you can go and find the white stone!"

He raised his eyebrows in desperation, _(it was all he could do, actually)_ , and in answer she carefully dug in her back, stopping when she found his pokeball.

Rakutsu immediately recognised it. Behind it's transparent cover sat one of his prized pokemon, Aracanine.

She closed her eyes, silently praying that he was going to _understand_ why she was doing this, and then tossing the pokeball into the air with both her hands.

A veil of white light over-shadowed the pokemon, but then zoomed away, revealing the majestic features of the Legendary pokemon.

His Arcanine had the move 'Teleport', something he knew very well because it was he who'd taught him the move through a TM.

 _He could get where she was going with this, but..._

 _He wasn't going to miss her, was he?_

"Faitsu-chan, if they find out that you helped me, you might be punished!" He'd said this a little too roughly, perhaps.

He didn't mean to lose control like that.

He softened his expressions, so that he could soothe her if she cried. Well, the result was entirely was entirely different. She wasn't one of those wimpy girls, so now, she was determined more than ever to carry out her plan. And not even a drop of tear had stained her delicate cheeks.

"If you think I can just leave you here in captivity Rakutsu-kun, you're wrong. No matter what happens, I have to help you get out. Because I really, truly believe that you are the Hero of Truth or Ideals, just like Lord N!"

 _'Woah.'_ He thought. That was, an _ironic_ comparison, considering the fact that N was the previous, brain-washed Team Plasma leader, and well he, was sent to stop them from causing any havoc.

"Uh, Faitsu, what made you think I was like N?" He asked, curious.

"Oh." Her cheeks turned red as she continued, making Rakutsu smirk a little at her flustered self.

"Lord N, always fights for the good of people and pokemon. He's ready to do anything for them, just like you, Rakutsu-kun. And whenever he gets badly injured, he ignores it, and smiles because he was able to save someone. When I woke up that time and saw you smiling the same way, I thought for a second that you were him, and he'd come back!" She cried out, and wiped the tears out of her eyes.

It was surprising how thinking about her Lord could affect her far more than anything else could. He didn't like it, to tell the truth, he _abhorred_ the fact that N could get these reactions from her, even though Rakutsu wanted to make sure he'd be the _only_ one... that _tramp_ didn't deserve it.

But even then, Rakutsu could see that she was upset, and he definitely didn't want that.

 _'Time for a change in mood...'_ He mused to himself, before speaking out.

"I know you miss him, Faitsu. But I'm different than him on so many levels! For instance, would he do this?" He picked up Faitsu's hand, kissing her knuckles gently.

She suddenly burned bright red, and began stammering incoherently,"I-um, u-um, R-Rakutsu?

He chuckled, she was just too adorable sometimes. He whispered into her ear to take care, and promised to meet her safely again. He left her blushing profusedly, to ride on Arcanine's back.

His face was expressionless as he ordered him to use the technique called 'Teleport.'

And all too soon, the creature disappeared into nothingness, leaving a confused Faitsu behind, looking at her hand, wide-eyed.

 _It was dark, and as a matter of fact she didn't realise that two very small drops of tears had fallen to the floor, and it was she who'd made him cry, after a long, long time of disciplined emotions..._

 ** _To be continued..._**

 ** _A/N: So, Rakutsu has a male Arcanine, and the rest of his team will be revealed soon enough! :D Also, he's only going to have four pokemon, so he'll 'Lack 2' pokemon!_**

 ** _..._**

 ** _*Shot for bad puns_**


	3. Risk

A/N: So, aiming to clear up a little confusion, here! ^^ Faitsu, first of all, had given Rakutsu _all_ of his pokemon, and there are three of 'em from the beginning! You could imagine that Arcanine was _literally holding_ the other two pokeballs, and you'll see something like this again in the future! pokemon holding pokeballs is possible in the games(just not more than one), and this is the Manga, which is based off of the games, and there was really no other way I could get this plot to develop.

By the way, hope you enjoy, and please have a great time! :D

* * *

 **Aftermath**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Risk**

Opelucid City was in utter chaos. It was frozen white as far as the eyes could see. All the citizens had been evacuated as soon as they'd heard the announcement from Ghetsis. The temperature had dropped less than -15° Celsius.

The officers from Interpol were dressed in special heating gear, and they were all gathered at the Opelucid City Gym, listening to Drayden's speech. The Gym's interior had been changed to create a place for the meeting. People were seated in rows of chairs, but the Administrators, like Drayden, were standing at a podium. After finishing what he was about to say, Drayden turned towards the trainer beside.

Surprisingly, he was still wearing his usual clothing, a blue jacket and light gray shorts over his jumpsuit, his face a little shadowed-over by his visor and dark brown hair.

"Rakutsu-kun, do you plan on carrying this duty on your shoulders?" Drayden asked.

'I wouldn't be surprised if you did," he continued, "...but this is going to be hard." He finished, and saw Rakutsu nod in agreement, and he immediately knew that the young Superintendent was ready.

 *****Risk*****

The old castle had been surrounded by armed recruits, but seeing as how Ghetsis refused to give up on his plans, he sent his best servants to battle the intruders with their pokemon.

A fierce, raging war ensued between both sides. The pokemon clashed against each other ferociously, ready to give it their all for a better future, in their terms of course.

Rakutsu looked down at all of this as he hovered above his Genesect, the cold wind blowing a few strands of his hair, his expression hard and warrior-like, as he watched.

He landed after seeing what he'd wanted to see, and signalled the men to put up tents. _This was going to get serious,_ he thought, and turned around so he could walk straight through the crowd, and see Drayden.

 _But an unknown presence walked behind him,_ and whispered, "Superintendent, this is an emergency!" Rakutsu could tell that it came from Looker, who happened to be his inferior regardless of their vast age-difference.

"T-the girl, who's from Team Plasma, and your, um-friend, there's something concerning her, I've just received a call from boss..."

"What about her?" Rakutsu snapped, as he immediately stopped strolling and turned back.

Looker recoiled slightly after seeing the intimidating glare coming from his red-pupilled eyes, "She's to be rescued, along with her parents, and taken care of, so they can forget their past and _move on._ I've already told you this before, there's nothing more to be said."

And with that he walked away, wishing if only, she were here right now, arceus, he wouldn't need anything else...

 *****Risk*****

Looker watched as Rakutsu turned his back on him and left, he also noticed that a lot of the officers were staring, unable to predict why their in-charge, who'd always kept his cool, had just now been angered with the matter in hand.

Looker rubbed off his silent tears with the back of his hand. _Ah, he really felt for the kid._

And with newfound determination, he called to attention all the people present, "Listen, gentlemen. For now, our primary goal is to take over the enemy territory, make Ghestsis and his followers surrender, and of course, rescue Superintendent's future wif-, s-sorry, I mean, rescue his, um, friend...?"

He somehow trailed off at the last bit, and brought his hands to his chin, thinking. You could tell everyone else was dumbfounded, but they refrained from asking any questions, lest Looker gets mad, because after all, they all wanted to help Rakutsu.

A few of the onlookers, who were not as dense, exchanged knowing looks.

 *****Risk** *******

"Rakutsu-kun." Drayden nodded courtly at the boy, to show that he was aware of his presence, and gestured him to sit on a chair directly placed in front of a movable desk.

As he took the offered seat, Rakutsu noted that a couple of research papers were lying on top of Drayden's desk, and the mysterious stone tablet he himself had discovered some weeks ago, was there as well.

Sadly, he'd been imprisoned a few days after, while he was working undercover as a Neo Plasma member, and had not had the chance to study it.

"Were you able to decode it?" He asked Drayden, while pointing to the tablet. Drayden looked grimly at him for a moment, before sitting himself on his chair, so that now he was sitting directly before Rakutsu, with the table in between.

"Yes, I had called Professor Oak of Pallet Town, the current leading expert on pokemon research, and he seemed to decipher the crypt in an instant. All it says is-"

Drayden's expression became even more serious as he continued, "-if the previous Hero is indeed trapped by unlikely means (which we have foreseen as an act of rebellion by true villains who wish to contradict the choices of Nature), the Light Stone can only be opened when the next Hero of Truth comes to fetch it at the top of Dragonspiral Tower; Reshiram will then be awakened if it deems that peson worthy of its respect. However-"

Drayden looked up from the tablet, and continued dolefully,"the Tower is currently facing the worst possible weather of a decade, storms are frequent and it will be a miracle if someone indeed gets out of it alive, given that its structure is old and disintegrating doesn't help."

He finished solemnly, his white beard, and the wrinkles round his eyes, made him look as tired as ever, and his eyes had a weary gleam from the excessive stress he'd gone through over the past few weeks.

Trying to corner a mastermind criminal and organise a whole troop of Interpol officers and pokemon trainers to do just that was no easy feat.

Rakutsu answered him in a resigned voice,"It won't be a problem, Drayden. The Champion and the legendary dragon can still be released, without the loss of men..."

"What do you mean, Rakutsu?"

"I meant to say that I, myself, have decided to go to the Tower, _alone_ -" He was cut off by Drayden's gruff voice.

"But, what about the Hero of Truth, we need candidates, you never know who might claim the title. Besides, you play an important role here, the role of an Administrator!"

"I'm not the only one... _I'm sure you know that_."

* * *

 _ **To be continued...**_

 **A/N: Looker _knows._** ;3


	4. Dragonspiral Tower

Chapter 3 of the story Aftermath. Enjoy! :D

* * *

 **Aftermath**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Dragonspiral Tower**

 **(Flashback)**

"I'm not the only one... _I'm sure you know that_."

Rakutsu immediately stood up and headed towards the opening that led right towards the sunlit, open sky. And before Drayden had even begun to recall him, he was out.

 **(Flashback ends)**

Rakutsu thought back to how devastated he'd felt when he'd reluctantly left the Castle, even the memory of it was enough to break down his iron-defenses. He threw a pokeball into the ground indifferently, and a familiar, purple mecha-bug pokemon popped out. The pokemon wasn't his, it was the Interpol's property now, but nevertheless they'd sent it back to him, since _Rakutsu_ was the one who'd captured it from Colress in the first place.

 _'This will be worth it.'_ Rakutsu thought to himself over and over again. Even if he did die, Faitsu would still be saved, or so he thought, because of Reshiram's awakening, and its current companion, Black, the champion of the prestigious Pokemon League.

But, he suddenly realised, _even if it was a bit selfish for him to do so,_ that he just couldn't die without seeing Faitsu again. Even a _little_ time was better than no time at all, _right?_

He hadn't even told her how much she meant to him, that he'd practically give his _life_ to see that sweet, contagious smile of her's. _The way her eyelashes batted gently against each other when she was giggling,_ just thinking of it made adrenaline rush through his body, and heaven knows what else.

He had stopped denying his feelings for her when they'd separated, but it somehow made him want her even more, more than anything else...

 ***Dragonspiral Tower***

Dragonspiral Tower was in ruins, yet after all these years, its magnificence was still breathtaking.

The giant, stone building towered over the nearby area, its pillars acting as its support for a millennium, but also giving it its beauty.

As Rakutsu ran up the cobbled stairs, he analysed every single nook and cranny that could be found. The walls in some places were draped with tapestries, all worn-out and scraggy, the storms had disappeared by the time he'd reached the place, so he could see everything easily. Some of the sunlight cast golden rays on the floors, making them seem buttery and warm.

 _All around were encrypted stories and paintings, and even scriptures written across the walls, by generations of people, believers of folk tales and legends._

Indeed the sight that met his and Samurott's eyes at the roof of the Tower was awe-inspiring. Samurott, Rakutsu's ace and newly-evolved pokemon, kept a serious and reserved face as always, just like his master.

The Tower was so high up, that the clouds seemed to be zooming past Rakutsu and his pokemon. Fog slowly drifted across, and made it harder for them to see, but Rakutsu merely tilted his visor downwards and pricked up his ears to hear the presence before them.

Yes, even in this dreary view, he'd glimpsed something familiar, and that presence could only be, none other, than N.

 _Slowly, the figure came into a much clearer view._

 _N looked at him with sad, reproachful eyes. They were of the dullest gray, and had none of the burning, fiery passion that Rakutsu's eyes had._

Rakutsu released a pokemon, while at the same time keeping his eyes narrowed on N.

All he felt right now was _hatred_ for the scoundrel who left his devotees, only to escape on his mythical, black dragon to a far off place, where he wouldn't get caught. Rakutsu didn't believe at all when Faitsu told him it was because N wanted some solitude, to set his mind at peace...

 _To think Faitsu had believed so much that N would come back, for her, because he'd promised her._

To his eyes, N was a hypocrite, so he was surprised when he saw that N still hadn't reached for his pokemon. The Cyclone pokemon, Tornadus, that Rakutsu had sent out, began to use Air Slash to clear the fog to a remarkable extent.

He looked at N, expecting him to say something, but he just shook his head, and motioned him to return his pokemon. Rakutsu did (but kept his Samurott in guard) , knowing it would be foolish to attack him relentlessly or arrest him, without N showing any signs of assault, or provide sufficient evidence for his arrest.

But the first thing N said, was entirely unexpected.

"You are a trainer, right? Closely acquainted with my Faitsu, what are you doing here?"

Even that simple sentence was enough to surge his anger to a different level altogether. _His_ Faitsu? What was he thinking?

On the outside, his face just carried an indifferent expression, and he answered N, knowing that he must, albeit a bit stiffly.

"If you are wondering N, then it's none of your business. By the way, it's quite obvious I'm here for the Light Stone, or do I have to fight past you to get it?"

N just smiled, "Well then, we have the same interests. I actually came all the way here to release Black the Champion, a rival I admire very much. And also because his friend, White, requested me to save him. It took a while, but I finally learned the location..."

"So, what are you waiting for?" Rakutsu frowned as he noticed the large, oval-shaped stone that N was gripping.

"I'm not the Hero of Truth." N answered, and then pointed his hand at Rakutsu, still smiling.

"But I had a feeling he would come."

 _ **To be continued...**_

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry it's a little shorter than the previous ones, :P but the next chappie's gonna be longer, I promise!**


	5. Danger

**Aftermath**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Danger**

"I'm not the hero of Truth." N still had his smile, as he pointed his hand at Rakutsu, "-But I had a feeling he would come."

"I only have one other question, before giving you your responsibility. _Why_ did you come here, instead of battling at the Frigade? Even some of your pokemon seem puzzled..."

"That's completely out of your business, N, and it happens to be _important_ classified information."

N didn't seem to be bothered at all by his rudeness, his goofy smile still intact, and what was worse, was that what N had said before kept replaying on his head, painfully...

"Why did you say 'my Faitsu', are you-" Rakutsu sighed, "involved?"

N just looked at him as if he'd gone insane. "No. Definitely no, she's like my daughter, I wouldn't, even _try_..."

Rakutsu visibly breathed out in relief, much to Samurott's amusement. He then took the stone out of N's hand. The stone started vibrating feverishly when Rakutsu had held it, indicating that he was indeed the hero of Truth.

Rakutsu popped open Arcanine from its pokeball, and the last thing N saw was Rakutsu getting on its back, and telling it to to teleport them to the Castle, _with a slight smile on his face that was barely even visible._

They disappeared.

N just put his head in his hands, sweating at the different curiosities of people. He was still working on his _unsolvable_ formula, and this just added another question for his mind to ponder at.

He would get some help on it from his friends, Black and White later on.

* ***Danger****

Rakutsu had teleported just before the gates of that familiar building of Misery, the castle looked exactly the same as last time, except now, it had an extra essence of forboding, even though it definitely was not as filled with Plasma grunts as it was at first.

They had all gone battling at the Frigade or the arena, leaving plenty of room for Rakutsu to get in unnoticed.

His instincts told him to run and look for Faitsu right away, and throw caution to the winds, betraying his calm composure and logical thinking. He was about to do just that, maybe so for the first time in his life, and listen to his heart instead of his brains.

He took a quick look at his Samurott, and was surprised to find it looking solemn and nudging him on his back to get his attention.

 _Wait, had his thoughts just drifted off?_ _That, almost never happened to him before…_

He raised his eyebrows at Samurott, and it heaved a sigh, and pushed something into his hands. Rakutsu's eyes widened a bit, as he analysed the pokeball containing Zekrom, one of the three legendary Dragons of Unova. N really knew what he was doing, that's for sure, or he wouldn't have sent Rakutsu his only faithful partner.

He determinedly attached the pokeball to his holder and made his way towards the doors of the castle, where Faitsu (hopefully), awaits.

 **(Some time ago…)**

"F-Foongy, NO!" Faitsu cried out as her pokemon got hit by yet another super-effective Fire type attack.

Ghetsis gave a loud laugh. The teenage girl desperately tried calling her pokemon back, but to no avail. Foongus was trying its ultimate best to protect its trainer, even if it meant sacrificing its own life, and would not go back, so Faitsu couldn't catch it with a pokeball.

"What is it Faitsu, your Foongus can't take it anymore? Ghetsis remarked mockingly, "One more attack from my dear Volcarona and it might finish the pokemon off for good! It _did_ push itself a little too hard, I might add. Now then, if you told me something important, there might still be a chance for Foongy to survive, hmm?"

Faitsu was busy staring at her injured pokemon.

Ghetsis was right. It _did_ exceed its limits while battling, but this wasn't really the end. Foongy was her only pokemon, her support and best friend, but she'd never betray anyone, especially Rakutsu…

"Alright, Faitsu, it seems that you've made your choice... Volcarona use 'Fiery Dance'!"

"No!" She whispered frantically, there had _got_ to be something she could do. A burst of intense red fire erupted from her opponent's pokemon and soared towards hers.

She embraced Foongy, managing to choke a goodbye out, before catching it with a pokeball, something she usually wouldn't have done. But desperate situations called for desperate actions, and she was a whole lot more concerned about her pokemon's safety, than hers.

And the flames slowly overwhelmed her figure.

 **(Back to the Present...)**

Rakutsu sped across the white-marbled flooring of the Throne Room, the most magnificent room in the castle. He was currently only wearing his protective uniform, and had taken off his jacket among some other things.

He had been looking for Faitsu for a while now, but wasn't able to find a trace of her anywhere.

Where had she gone to, anyway? _Was she in trouble?_ That, was most probably the case...

He quickened his pace in frustration, he _definitely_ wasn't going to let anything happen to her, not with the cost of his life.

 _After all, he was here, and he would save her._ _The officer skidded to a stop when he saw a familiar wisp of Brown._

"Faitsu! He shouted anxiously, but was relieved to find her running quickly towards him with some force, which hopefully meant she was alright. And when she got close enough, she bent over her knees to take a breather. Then she turned her head upwards to face him.

"Rakutsu! You're...ha...here. Thank Goodness, I was so worried..."

 ** _To be continued..._**

 **A/N: So yeah, I got (kinda) sick yesterday, or else I would've uploaded this sooner... :p Yeah, not important.**

 **Anyways, reviews are appreciated!**


	6. Sentiments

**Aftermath**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Sentiments**

Rakutsu looked her over and saw what appeared to be burnt marks on her cheeks, neck and hands. Faitsu saw his stare intensify as his face almost changed to a murderous expression, and realised a little too late that there was no way she could cover for Team Plsama now.

He inched closer to her and gripped her shoulders, and even though his teeth were bared, his hold on her was gentle.

"Who did this?" He whispered, his voice tight, and all the while Faitsu was manifesting stress.

Her breathes were getting shallower, and eventually she managed to look up at him and breathe up one word,

"I don't know..."

She fell into his arms with a sudden thud, clearly not being able to maintain consciousness, and Rakutsu took care to hoist her legs up, carrying her in his arms, and checking her pulse for a brief moment. He found to his relief that she'd just fainted, from over-exhertion, most likely.

The possibility of Ghetsis having done this, crossed his mind, since he was known to have a Volcarona, and then there was Colress, who could bloody control Pokémon.

Those brutes were dead...

'Manners,' interrupted a voice inside his head, he grimaced as he turned away from the mental image of a tall man, who looked much like Rakutsu.

'Go away, I don't need your help,' Rakutsu answered, but in his mind, he wasn't "Rakutsu" anymore.

He was five year old Kyohei, mournfully looking up at the man beside, trying to hold his hand.

"Don't leave me!" He called out, desperately, "Y-you can't! I'll be alone, I-I thought you cared about me.."

"Dad!"

'You don't come when I need you, do you? Stop it, stop that, I don't need you in my brain.' And thus the row of memories disappeared, leaving his head clear, but not for long.

He grunted, bringing Whi-Two closer to him, almost feeling like she was slipping away.

'I need to get her to a hospital,' He swiped out his tranceiver immediately from his pocket, and dialled up Looker, exhaling as the screen of his watch split open to reveal his subordinate.

"Reporting from King's Castle, Superintendent Black-Two," He whispered, as he repeatedly took glances between Whi-Two and the screen, and felt alarmed when he noticed her face go paler by the second.

"Roger, yes Sir! Uh, did you want a report?"

Rekutsu cleared his throat, not really understanding how he was going to word this.

"A fellow civilian has been found unconscious here, call emergency services immediately, or, the war captains will do, wasn't one of them a doctor, can we rely on her?"

Looker almost leans onto his screen, and sweatdrops when he sees the sight of familiar light-brown hair.

"Y-yes, sir, I think we can Sir!" He replied hurriedly, "A-and she even supposedly has a whole team of assistants!"

Looker's almost surprised when he hears Lack-Two answer from the speaker, his voice now considerably softer.

"Thank you." Looker turned his head from the war field, and the place where he'd been looking at the yellow-haired doctor he'd been describing all along, and turned back to Lack-Two, only to find his Superior smiling.

He gave Looker a salute, almost amused by his surprised face, had he not been so worried about said "civilian's" health.

"I'll manage it, Sir." Looker ended, inexplicably touched.

""_""

Flecks of sunlight split into the Pokémon centre room from the empty but tall windows, making everything almost shiny and bright.

A chestnut haired gjrl in the middle of the bed yawned slightly, her mouth slightly parted open, and then she closed them again, grimacing as she tossed in ner covers. Her movements eventually came to a rest, and then she mumbled something very much like:

"Ngh, Foon...Foongus! Where's Rakutsu, d-did you stop him? Please, don't let him go..." She then drifted off to a much lighter sleep, making soft noises.

The blonde young lady who'd been taking care of her from her bedside smiled slightly, before pulling her messed up covers neatly over Faitsu again.

She did it carefully, so the tired girl wouldn't wake up, but unfortunately, she did, anyway, slowly propped herself up against the bedrest after blinking open her eyes.

"Pokémon centre..." Faitsu looked around, and then looked back at the blonde with an undecipherable expression.

'Do I know you?"

"No," she replied, instantly taking her hand away from Faitsu, feeling awkward.

"Uh, I'm sorry I woke you up. I'm not to be making you talk and exhaust your energy, am I?"

She then smiled, "Hi, I'm your doctor doubling as nurse, basically. Amarillo Del Bosque Verde, don't worrry, you'll get used to the name!"

Faitsu nodded, visibly calmed after hearing her name.

"Our team of paramedics brought you in, goodness knows what I would've done if you were a minute late! And also, your Foongus is fine."

She looked fondly down at Faitsu, "You know, you seemed very much like me..." Faitsu throws a surprised glance at her, and she in turn, chuckled.

"Aww, hahaha, I'm being awfully weird, aren't I? No, it's just, mhm, I'm glad to be helping you!" At that, Faitsu can't help but smile good-humouredly.

"Thank you...Ms. Amarillo, right?" Faitsu said, a little embarassed as to whether she'd caught on with ner name properly, but she felt anxious as she carefully said her next words.

"Um, d-do you, know where he is? Someone I know, brought me here. Is he okay?" She stopped for a little, remembering how furious he'd ended up being, then continued, her voice raised in alarm, "Did he go looking for them? Oh, damn you, Rakutsu! I, should have stopped him, he'll land in trouble...and he'll try to brave it..."

Yellow shook her head in answer, appearing slightly nervous herself, "I'm sorry, even I don't know where he went. He's a Superintendent of the Interpol, right? That's all I know..."

She sensed Faitsu's uneasiness, and quickly overruled her previous doubts, by saying, "Hey, don't worry, okay? I'm sure he's fine. We have no trace of where the Neo Team Plasma leaders are at this point, so he should be perfectly alright!"

Perfectly.


End file.
